Fire Storms
by Ange Sinistre
Summary: In the middle of a violent thunderstorm, Asami - who, despite her claims to the contrary, is unsettled by lightning - turns to Korra for comfort. But cuddling soon turns into something else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire Storms**_

* * *

The poles never got many thunderstorms. Plenty of cyclones, of course, but it was almost always too cold for lightning. Korra's storms were things of rain and unrelenting wind. The tribal elders said that the first storms had been born after some of the earliest Air Nomads fell in love with ancient waterbenders. She had this juvenile dream — now that her old master had left the world – that the spirits of Aang and Katara lived in those storms now. Storms were, after all, just the elements tangled up in passion.

It was different in the tropics.

These storms were fueled by Fire. The winds were hot, and far-reaching bolts of lightning cracked across the sky often enough to put the old Fire Princess and her tyrant father to shame. It stirred something in Korra's blood – the part of her that was a firebender. She'd never learned to bend lightning. She'd always envied the people who could. The Avatar had always had difficulty mastering the specialized forms of bending, and her last attempts had, long story short, convinced Mako to never try teaching her again. She didn't see the big deal. She hadn't given him any permanent injuries.

Korra should have been asleep, but the storm was too fascinating. She sat cross-legged in the main room of the villa that had been loaned to her by the Fire Nation royal family and watched as the wind tossed around the surrounding palm trees, astonished that they hadn't snapped in two. The nearby ocean churned in anger, and rain hammered against the tiled roof. It sounded like someone was dumping a bag of rocks on the entire building. The windows probably should have been latched shut to ward off the weather, but it was hot – sticky and uncomfortable. It felt like she was sweating, but it was just moisture in the air clinging to her skin. The breeze moving into the room was the only thing making the conditions tolerable.

In between rolls of thunder, Korra heard a door open behind her. Asami walked out of one of the bedrooms with a white sheet wrapped around her body, her eyes full of both fatigue and anxiety. She stopped when she saw Korra in the middle of the room, then came forward to join her.

Korra grinned. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of lightning, Sparks."

"The gauntlet's different," Asami said, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body. "I can't control a storm."

"That's your problem — you hate when you're not in charge," Korra joked. "Control freak."

"…Am not."

"Asami, I saw you unpack your stuff. You sorted all your clothes by color, then you sorted everything in each color group by style. And you labeled literally every container full of small things. Need I mention how psychotic you are about alphabetizing all the books in that mansion of yours?"

Asami narrowed her eyes. "I've noticed that you deliberately mess them all up whenever you and the boys come to visit."

"It's actually become a fun game for me," Korra said in a bright tone. "I time how long it takes you to notice and freak out. Do you know what your record is?"

"Enlighten me."

"Thirteen seconds."

"I'm proud of myself. Remind me to never invite you over again," Asami said, sitting down next to her. She fixed her eyes on the storm. "Why are you awake? It's late."

"I like watching storms."

"It isn't surprising that you're fascinated with unrelenting forces of destruction. You are one. Especially when it comes to neat and tidy people."

"How come you're scared of them?"

"I'm not scared," Asami maintained, though she winced at the next bright flash of lightning.

Korra smirked. "Your body language says otherwise."

Asami held up her hand and extended her middle finger. "What does my body language say now?"

"You know, that's really not very ladylike. Did you fail all your etiquette classes at finishing school?"

"Still did better than you would have," Asami said. "I made up for it by acing all of my shop classes."

"You did not have shop classes at finishing school."

"I was a little different from most other girls."

"You still haven't told me why you're scared of lightning," Korra said.

Asami sighed and shook her head. "In Republic City, the sound of thunder usually meant that Lightning Bolt Zolt had just electrocuted someone to death. That was back in his prime, of course. When I was still young. You'd hear thunder at night and then read about a murder-by-lightning in the paper the next morning. There was always a chance that you could be next. There are lot of people my age who flinch during lightning storms." Asami met Korra's eyes and smiled, but it was somber. Morbid. "You know, even the metalbenders used to be afraid of Zolt. All that metal armor just made it worse for them when they got hit."

"…Oh." Korra sat in silence for a long moment, unable to think of a response that would actually comfort her. Deciding that her efforts would be in vain, Korra abruptly stood up and walked to the nearby couches. She tossed the large decorative pillows onto the floor next to Asami, who watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got an idea."

"To make yet another mess of an organized home?"

"Yes," Korra said. "We can both sleep in here tonight. It's a traditional Water Tribe thing, you know. Families used to share lodges, and the kids all sleep in a big heap in one room. The night's not as scary when you've got other people there with you."

"Perpetual slumber party."

"Yeah, kind of!"

"I never really had any of those."

"Well, here," Korra said, tossing a pillow at Asami's face. "Live the childhood you never had."

Asami tossed one back with equal force, but she missed. "Shithead."

"A lady doesn't swear, Asami."

"A lady swears if she spent most of her formative years around foul-mouthed mechanics."

Korra gathered every single pillow in the room and laid them out in a big circle on a soft rug. She still had her view of the storm, but it also put them far enough away from the open window to give Asami a sense of safety. Granted, it wasn't going to be as comfortable as the actual beds in the villa, but that wasn't the point. She plopped down onto the pile of pillows and patted the spot next to her. Asami gently knelt and then stretched out beside her, taking the side furthest away from the window.

"There," Korra said. "Nothing scary about any of this. You go to sleep. I'll stay up and look out for big bad lightningbenders."

"I already said I'm not scared," Asami maintained, making herself sound extra stubborn about it. "It's just a trained reaction from childhood. There is nothing frightening about normal atmospheric electrical discharge."

"Sure, okay."

"I am an adult," Asami stated. "An adult who is not scared of lightning."

"Why did you agree to go with me to the Fire Nation during the middle of storm season?"

"Because the Fire Nation is the world's center of industry and advanced mechanics," Asami said. "I figured I could do some business while I was here escorting the Avatar. Besides, everyone else gets to go on adventures more often than I do. I eventually start to get jealous."

"No, don't be like that. There's enough Korra for everyone."

"It's not about you. It's about traveling the world and fighting the hordes of evil."

"Oh. I see."

"I mean, you're okay, too."

"Yeah," Korra said. "Thanks. For that. You're very sweet."

Asami laughed quietly, and Korra returned to watching the storm – which had no intention of letting up any time soon. The breeze felt good against her warm skin, and the sound of rain made it so easy to relax. Lightning tattooed the sky with intricate patterns. She felt the static on the small hairs of her arm and neck. How could somebody feel so nervous about something so beautiful?

Weight shifted next to her, and Asami slid an arm around Korra's waist, sharing the white sheet she had bundled herself in. Must have been one of those people who needed the weight of at least some kind of blanket in order to fall asleep. Korra turned enough to look back at her, and Asami used that opportunity to bury her face into the crook of Korra's neck. With a few more minor adjustments, they found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms, having broken through that last conventional barrier of personal space.

Korra gently ran her fingers through Asami's hair. "Do you think you can sleep now, little heiress?"

"Maybe."

She managed to slide even closer, pressing every curve of her body against Korra's. It was then that Korra had the sinking suspicion that Asami had actually come into the living room with a particular goal in mind, and it had just taken her this long to realize it. No, she told herself, it was rude to jump to conclusions. Some people were just more cuddly than others during bad wea – nope, Asami's hand was definitely slipping up the hem of her shirt to caress the rather sensitive skin above her hips. Double confirmation. Asami was starting to kiss her neck, just barely touching skin with her lips.

"You know," Korra awkwardly chirped, "I think there's a reason you were never allowed at slumber parties."

Asami's hand stilled. "If you don't like it, I can sto—"

_"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP."_

"Good." Asami rolled on top of her and pinned Korra's shoulders down into the pillows. "Maybe you can give me some better memories of thunderstorms."

"Oh, I will reassociate the fuck out of your memories."

"…And I'll teach you some better dirty talk."

After all, Korra reminded herself, storms were just the elements tangled up in passion. And people usually followed their lead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Calm Seas**_

* * *

Asami woke to the sound of steady, rolling waves - a far cry from the violent rain and roaring thunding of the previous night's passing storm. She felt the breeze caress her face, but her body was surrounded by a warmth that did not come from the morning sun. Arms that had held her tightly during the night were now resting casually around her body.

She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile at the image that awaited her. Korra was buried in a mound of pillows, her hair loose and desheveled, mouth hanging open to release quiet little snores. A white sheet was draped around Korra's hips. Like a living statue of some beautiful goddess. She technically was, Asami figured. The Avatar was just another form of deity. Certainly looked the part. And so adorable, too. If it weren't for the hickies and scratch marks, Korra would have appeared so innocent as she slept.

Asami shuffled in closer and rested her chin against Korra's head, bringing one hand up to slowly run her fingertips along the back of Korra's neck. The other slid down to the small of Korra's back and, once there, she began to trace little patterns along deceptively soft flesh. As expected, Korra began to stir, casually stretching out her toned muscles. A small moan escaped her throat, and Asami smiled, expecting to offer her a warm greeting once she opened those gorgeous baby blu-

Korra placed a hand against Asami's face and shoved her away with a disgruntled groan.

That little...!

All those bending abilities be damned, Asami grabbed one of the pillows that made up their makeshift bed - deliberately one with a rougher texture - and whacked Korra over the head with it as hard as she could.

Korra kicked her legs into the air and covered her face with her hands like a boxer waiting for a strike. Until she realized that she was completely naked, at which point she instantly covered her breasts with her hands and seemed conflicted over which body part was most worthy of being protected. Then, finally, Korra realized that she wasn't under legitimate attack.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hitting you!"

"Why?!"

"Because you shoved me!"

"How could I shove you if I was asleep?!"

"I was cuddling with you, and getting comfy, and trying my very best to make things feel sweet and comfortable," Asami explained with a certain degree of irritation, "and then you decide to thank me by grabbing my face and shoving me off the pillows."

"...Have I mentioned that I hate mornings?"

Asami gestured to her own body. "You are in bed with a naked rich woman. How could mornings get any better for you?"

"...It could be the afternoon. And there could be a banquet table full of food and candies."

Asami sighed heavily and laid back down next to Korra, who, despite her crude behavior, instinctively knew to wrap her up in an embrace. "There was a strong chance that you were going to have a round of morning sex. That window of opportunity just slammed shut."

"No, no, no, I can fix this!"

"Gone like dust in the wind."

"No, I can cuddle," Korra said. "I am the best at cuddling!"

To try and prove her point, Korra tightened her hold and plopped the side of her face down against Asami's chest. Although she was tempted to make a greater show of being offended, Asami couldn't help but admire the... enthusiasm. She ran her hands through Korra's hair. The gentle touches relaxed the eager-to-impress Avatar, and they both settled into the comfortable embrace that should have happened as soon as Korra woke up.

Korra rolled on top of her, sending a little flutter through Asami's stomach, and gave her a cocky grin. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Asami's with a surprising amount of tenderness. It was always easier to be tender after you had already been made emotionally drunk by prior lovemaking.

Asami ran her fingers up and down Korra's back using a minimal amount of pressure, right along the spine, sending little jolts of electricity through the Avatar. Her own form of lightningbending. Korra smiled through their kisses, bending down to nip at Asami's jaw.

And then it was over.

Korra hopped up with a smile on her face, though Asami didn't see what was so damn amazing about stopping something right when it was getting good.

"Wait here," Korra said.

"Was I intending to leave?"

"Don't backsass."

Korra walked through the room, unashamed of her exposed body, and entered the villa's small kitchen. Okay, Korra, she told herself, you messed things up right out of the gate this morning. You're gonna do something nice to make up for it. Something nice and relaxing.

She grabbed a kettle from one of the cupboards and placed it on the stove.

Gonna make some tea. Tea is nice, right? Yes. Lounge around together in bed, have some tea, watch the waves, then some more lovin'. That's romantic, isn't it? Perfect. I've got this.

She filled up the kettle and held it aloft, using her bending to superheat the water faster than the stove ever could. she rummaged through the cabinets. Stocked with tea - as was the Fire Nation's custom. Royal family selection. High end stuff. She found a nice blend and dumped some into the kettle.

Okay, Korra. This is good shit. You have to time this just right. Find a clock, you idiot! Okay. Good. Now wait. You have to pour it at right the right moment otherwise it'll be too bitter, but if you do it too soon then it'll just taste like awkward water. Look at the tin again to make sure! THREE MINUTES!

And on the very last second of the last minute, Korra rapidly poured the tea into a pair of porcelain cups. She smelled it. Yes, smelled good. Smelled like pretty plants. That's what tea smelled like, all right. She tasted hers. Ow, burning. But, okay, sure, tasted like non-repulsive tea. Had she pulled it off? Holy shit.

With a proud look on her face, Korra returned to the living room with a cup in each hand.

Asami's face melted. "Oh, you made tea, that's so sweet."

"And I didn't even fuck it up!"

"Amazing."

"Sorry for shoving you earlier. In theory."

Asami took one of the cups from her. "I guess I forgive you."

"Neat."

Korra sat down beside her and wrapped the sheet around them. They curled up in front of the window and watched the ocean waves roll up to the white beach in front of their borrowed villa. Korra rested her chin against Asami's bare shoulder, as was most convenient given their difference in height.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes - long enough for their tea to cool a bit, and long enough to drink it at a leisurely pace. Asami leaned in, the tip of her nose gently caressing the side of Korra's face, and she pressed a kiss to the Avatar's cheek. Between world crises and business ventures and general chaos, this was something that both girls could learn to get used to.

Korra broke the silence. "Still afraid of storms?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. Pretty sure I'll forever associate a flash of lightning with having an orgasm from now on."

"That was amazing timing - I should get bonus points for it."

"Your awful morning bedside manner canceled those points out."

"Oh, come on."

Asami reached over and shoved Korra's face back a few inches. "Do you find this pleasant? No, you probably don't."

"Hey!"

"See?"

Korra shoved her back. "Don't start shit - I will win this fight."

"I don't think so."

"Do not defy your Avatar!"

They both lunged for each other at once, trying to shove each other down into the pillows. Through sheer power and muscle, Korra proved victorious. She pushed Asami down and grinned victoriously above her. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's hips and, applying pressure with her knees, held Korra at bay.

But everything changed when the Avatar attacked, and Korra strategically ran her fingers along the backside of Asami's knee - a gesture that caused Asami to squeal and lose her power. Korra forced herself down and gave Asami a long, sensual kiss.

"I win," Korra said.

"Just this once."

"Have my chances for morning sex improved?"

Asami smirked and slid her legs further up Korra's body. "I'd say so." 


End file.
